Witch's House
Details Walkthrough Getting started .]] First off, make your way to and look for a near the east entrance to Taverley walking along the hedges; talk to him. He'll say he kicked his over the hedge and into the garden. He says the living in the house has taken the ball and put it in the shed. The boy wants you to get it back for him. Tell him you'll see what you can do. Breaking in .]] Make your way around the hedge to come to the door of the house - you'll find it is locked. Search the pot north of the door to find a , and enter the house. Go inside; then, take the on the table. Read all of it. Getting to the garden Now, take the ladder in the room to the north into the basement. If you don't already have leather gloves, search the boxes. It may take a few dozen tries. While wearing your , go through the gate and search the cupboard for the (be sure to finish the dialogue). Then, go back up the ladder and into the little room with the door that leads to garden and drop your . Suddenly, a mouse will come out; use the magnet on the mouse, and it will unlock the door. Be quick, the mouse will go away after a while ''and you will lose your cheese and have to get another one.'' After you attach the magnet to the mouse, enter the door into the garden. Getting past the witch Once you are in the garden, you will see the walking up and down the middle. Make your way all the way around the garden using the bushes as cover until you reach the fountain. Do not cross the garden behind her back! She will turn around and teleport you outside of the garden, requiring you to use the on the mouse again. Check the fountain and you will find the to the shed. Witch's experiment Make your way to the shed and use the on it. Do not take the ball. If you do, your stats will be decreased. Attack the . Each time you kill the experiment, it changes to a stronger form. You will have to kill the experiment a total of four times before it is eventually defeated - the first stage being a skavid (level 19), then a spider (level 30), then a bear (level 42), and finally, a wolf (level 53). If you flee during the battle, you will have to start again. .]] For hitpoints pures or anyone else who only wants to use ring of recoil: They have 21, 31, 41, and 51 hitpoints respectively for a total of 144. This requires 4 rings of recoil, as each breaks after dealing 40 damage. You might want to bring an extra one for whatever reason. Their max hits also increase by 1 for each form. The skavid deals a max hit of 2, while the wolf deals up to 5. Bring lots of pineapple or anchovy pizza depending on your hitpoints level and purple sweets. If you don't want to tank them as much, bring a ed or super poisoned and attack until you see poison damage, then hide behind the table with the ball on it. It is possible to the third and fourth forms of the experiment by walking between the sacks and the crate with the on it all the way to the wall and using or attacks to finish off the last two forms. Once you have killed the experiment in all of its forms, take the ball and head out. As before, do not let the witch see you, or she will teleport you outside, and you will lose the ball. Make your way back to the and return the ball to him to complete the quest. Rewards Hitpoints experience }} Required for completing * *